Érase una vez
by LenaCS
Summary: (Post 3x11) Tras la maldición de Pan sus vidas han cambiado por completo. En especial la de Emma, a la que le ha sido asignado un nuevo destino. Escritora de profesión, encuentra su inspiración perdida en una historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero que es más real que su propia vida. (Swanqueen, Rumbelle y Snowing)
1. Chapter 1

**Holis a todos, bueno, este es un dic principalmente SQ, aunque también tiene otros ships, como Snow y Charming...Rumbelle, etc. Es mi primer fic, intentaré actualizar con frecuencia, aunque no prometo nada. Es un fic largo. No seais muy duros!, las críticas son bienvenidas con los brazos abiertos. Perdón las faltas, escribo con el móvil...**

**PD: ¿Podéis seguirnos a un grupo de amigas y a mi en twitter?, AngryEvilRegals.**

**PD2: Se me olvidaba, está situado cuando la maldición de Pan, cuando Emma y Henry se van a Ny y los demás al bosque encantado... Pero Emma de repente es escritora xD**

* * *

**Érase una vez. Prólogo.**

El cursor parpadeaba en el documento en blanco. Sus dedos acariciaban todas y cada una de las teclas del portátil, buscando alguna idea. Nada.

Soltó un bufido, eran las cuatro de la mañana y tenía dos días para entregarle el borrador a Kristen, genial. Con la botella de Vodka en la mano, (A veces su mente funcionaba mejor con un poco de alcohol) apoyó su cuerpo sobre la repisa de la ventana, dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciarse sus mejillas, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Entonces, sus musas parecieron alinearse de una vez por todas.

En su mente se imaginó a una mujer cuyo nombre aún desconocía, una mujer que no era feliz, una mujer que estaba atrapada en...¿Un castillo?

_Vaya tontería_, pensó.

Eso era demasiado típico de los cuentos de hadas y dragones y todo eso.

Se llevó la botella a los labios y dejó que el líquido ardiente corriese por su garganta. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, la mujer volvió a aparecer. Pero esta vez no estaba atrapada, sino quera la reina. Sonreía de una manera casi...¿Malévola?

Pero no era mala. Todo el mundo creía que...¿Regina?, (sí, ese nombre le gustaba) era el diablo en carne y hueso, pero ella sabía que tras su negro corazón había uno más brillante.  
Pero había algo, o alguien que la había convertido en lo que era. ¿La muerte de un ser querido? Y ella quería venganza.

Regina era la reina malvada de los cuentos de hadas. Y quería que los culpables de su cambio pagasen lo que habían hecho, arrebatándoles a todos sus finales felices. Y por eso, los había traído a nuestro mundo.

Sonrió a la noche, y a la botella y volvió a sentarse frente al portátil. Una vez allí escribió una historia. Una historia sobre princesas, hadas madrinas, sobre finales felices, y lo más importante, una Reina Malvada, rota por dentro. Escribió sobre ella, sobre como sus cabellos negros caían sobre su vestido de seda y diamantes, sobre como mataba a su padre, sobre su a pesar de todo, alma pura. Regina...Mills.

Sus dedos abandonaron las teclas y se posaron sobre aquel nombre, su nueva protagonista.

Pensó en que cuando los trajo, lo había hecho a un lugar a las a fueras de Boston. ¿StoryBrooke? Sí, eso era. Y todos habían olvidado quien eran.

Hasta ahora la historia tenía su principio y su nudo, pero, ¿Y el desenlace? Toda historia necesitaba un héroe.

Otra vez en blanco.

Decidió centrarse en otra cosa, ya encontraría su héroe.

«En StoryBrooke el reloj había dejado de funcionar. El tiempo se había detenido.»

Y alguien debía romper esa maldición.

«Regina se miró al espejo. Había funcionado. Había ganado. Todos habían pagado por lo que habían hecho, y ahora ella controlaba sus vidas como si fuesen marionetas. Estaba radiante aquella mañana.»

Sus dedos tecleaban con extrema velocidad todas y cada una de las palabras que se reproducían en su mente, describiendo a los personajes a los que ella daba vida. En su mente había un hombre que arreglaba un cartel roto, un hombre algo entrado en años que cruzaba la carrera y se dirigía a su pequeña tienda. Él era el dueño de la ciudad; Había también una maestra de colegio, al contrario de Regina, ella no era feliz con el nuevo cambio, ella era...¿Blancanieves? Y le habían arrebatado su final feliz, a su príncipe, y a su..  
—¿Mamá?—Una voz pueril interrumpió su escritura. Sus dedos se detuvieron en seco y miraron al culpable de ello con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido sonrió.

Henry...¿Te he despertado?—Dijo mientras entrecerraba la tapa del ordenador y gateaba hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Este negó con la cabeza. —No, solo iba al baño. ¿Estás escribiendo?

Emma asintió. —Ahá. Nunca sabe una cuando van a llegar las musas.  
—Vas atrasada otra vez, ¿Verdad?—Dedujo. Ella no lo negó mientras cogía al niño en brazos y caminaba con él hacia su habitación. Menos mal que mañana era sábado.  
—¿Y sobre qué escribías?—Le preguntó una vez en la cama.  
—Pues...—Empezó, y caviló. —Érase una vez...

* * *

¿Reviews? :$


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de todo, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, de verdad, pero he estado bastante agobiada con exámenes, competiciones…etc **

**Y para mejorarlos, cuando tenía escrito el capi, se me apagó el móvil y adiós! Bueno, por eso decidí poner el capi dos adelantando y añadiendo un par de cosas, porque no tenía ganas ningunas de reescribirlo xddd Ah e intentaré actualizar los fines de semana…dicho esto, allá vamos! Y bueno, tengo una nueva historia, por si queréis leerla, está en mi perfil (SQ)**

* * *

_3 meses después_

Escuchó la especie de banda sonora a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que un pitido que indicaba que faltaba poco para su puesta en escena.

Se ajustó los vaqueros y dejó que una asistenta le retocase rápidamente el maquillaje de los pómulos, acto seguido, otro toque inundó la escena, y la luz que estaba frente a ella se volvió de color verde. Otro de los ayudantes la acompaño hasta la entrada de plató, dejó que tomase aire y entró.

Los aplausos y vitoreos inundaron aquel lugar mientras que ella se dirigía hacia el sillón donde estaba sentado Gray Frewman, el presentador estrella de los programas de tertulia de la ABC.

* * *

La copa de vino que tenía frente a ella estaba llena. Maellasrgaret se la había servido con extrema cautela, y midiendo la cantidad, justo cuando ella se había sentado en mesa de los Charming. No sabía muy bien porqué había aceptado aquella invitación, supuso que porque se encontraba sola y ellos habían perdido también a alguien, dos veces seguidas. Y admitió que la primera había sido en parte culpa suya. Aunque, Snow se lo había buscado.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía sacar aquellas ideas de su mente de una vez por todas o acabaría volviéndose loca.

—¿No vas a comer nada?

La voz de David la sacó de sus pensamientos, hasta en los peores momentos eran encantadores, y a veces repulsivos.

Tomó el tenedor, pero no contestó. Ante todo era educada, por lo que comenzó a comer aquella suave pasta que había sobre el plato.

Y se preguntó qué hubiese dicho Henry sobre aquello, el perro y el gato conviviendo en la misma sala. También pensó en Emma.

Emma.

Había llegado tan inesperadamente a su vida que no sabía muy bien cómo debía, y lo que de verdad sentía por ella. Por ahora era una relación cordial, no se tenían mucho apego, pero a veces pensaba que era la única capaz de entenderla, porque más o menos también había tenido una vida complicada, y había llegado a perder la esperanza hasta que Henry llegó.

En ese mismo instante, el teléfono sonó.

—Canal 35—Ladró la voz al otro lado.

—¿Ruby?—Escuchó decir a Mary Margaret.

—¡Enciende la tele!, ¡Canal 35! —exclamó, podía escuchar el revuelo que había montado en la pequeña cafetería, más los gritos que daba la camarera.

David corrió a hacer lo que Ruby le había ordenado a su mujer, y en cuanto la imagen apareció en la pantalla, se quedó completamente congelado.

_(Risas)—Bueno, Emma, me han dicho que has dejado la editorial Feathers, ¿Es cierto?_

Se hizo un silencio en todo el plató, la escritora caviló durante unos segundos mientras que abría y cerraba y par de veces la boca.

_—Sí, bueno, así es._

_—¿Tiene eso algo que ver con el nuevo proyecto en el que estás trabajando?, ¿O es algo personal con la editorial, o con tu editora?_

Todos los que estaban en aquel salón se habían quedado completamente de piedra. Lo mismo había sucedido en Granny's, el jaleo había desaparecido y había sido inundado por un silencio sepulcral mientras esperaban la respuesta de la rubia.

_—Solo…Solamente teníamos opiniones distintas, ¿Sabes? Y Black Faith me ofreció buenas condiciones y yo las acepté, no es nada más._

Los tres se miraron unos a otros.

_—¿Y puedes contarnos algo del libro?_

¿Libro?

_—No, me temo que no, Gray—(Risas)._

_—¿Ni un poquito?—Aquel guaperas se acercó peligrosamente a Emma, tanto que pudo recorrer cada línea o cada toque de color de sus ojos verdes, incluso su reflejo en_ ellos.

En Granny's Hook apretaba los puños.

_—Hmn…¿Crees en la magia Gray?_

El presentador lo dudó unos segundos.

_—¿Y Quién no?_

_—Desgraciadamente, mucha._

Y no dijeron nada más, unos segundos más tarde el público comenzó a aplaudir y la conexión se cortó.

Todos miraban expectantes a la pantalla.

—¿Emma Swan…?, ¿Es escritora?

—Según lo que yo sé, ella era fiadora.

—¿Qué crees que ha podido pasar —Inquirió Snow al mismo tiempo que tecleaba en el portátil.

—Nosotros, dijo David. Nuestro cuento…Nuestra vida.

Mary Margaret buscó a Regina, pero ya no estaba.

David y ella se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante varios segundos, acto seguido, Snow saltó:

—¡EMMA SWAN, ESCRITORA DE BEST-SELLERS! —

* * *

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró hacia la derecha, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, y ante ella apareció una especie de loft bastante amplio y lujoso, luminoso e inundado por los sonidos que emitía el videojuego al que su hijo jugaba sentado en el sofá.

Desvío la mirada de la pantalla y la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Henry era básicamente lo único que tenía, su única familia. Y no se imaginaba una vida sin él.

Al principio, justo después del parto, iba con la idea de darlo en adopción, ella era muy jóven, y tenía toda la vida por delante, sin embargo, justo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, lo supo, supo que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Y la inspiración que había perdido volvió a ella como una especie de rayo que cruza el cielo.

Y ahora, con más de cinco capítulos escritos… No había cambiado nada.

* * *

Hacía ya un par de horas que había llegado a su casa y en su cabeza se repetía aquella entrevista una y otra vez, pensaba en la editorial, en la pregunta de Gray. —El tipo no estaba nada mal, y a la salida había coqueteado un poco con ella —Había dejado la editorial, porque cuando le presentó el libro a Karen, ella se había cerrado en banda. Y Ella sabía que aquel proyecto tenía futuro, aquella reina, ¿A quién no le gustaría aquella mujer?, últimamente se había apropiado de su mente, y aún no tenía nombre para su heroína, pero por su cabeza fululaban millones de historias sobre ellas, al principio se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero luego, se fueron acercando. Sí eso le gustaba.

La reina, era la alcaldesa de StoryBrooke, el pueblo donde había llevado a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado, y Regina era una mujer con clase. Y como no, no podía faltar, el manzano en el jardín, con manzanas tan rojas y brillantes como la sangre, manzanas envenenadas.

A pesar de todo, de todas las riquezas y de que, controlaba a todas aquellas personas como marionetas se sentía sola, vacía. ¿Y quería llenar ese hueco?

Sí y lo que hizo fue…

Entonces se quedó en blanco, y las ideas se esfumaron mientras que sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el escritorio.

—¡Mamá!

Entonces, la luz volvió a ella, y se puso a escribir.


End file.
